Christmas Consolation
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot set after "Memoriam" Reid has a late night phone conversation with Garcia. Friendship pairing


_**Disclaimer: See my profile **_

_**A/n this idea occured to me because of the recent snow storm in Las Vegas. Apparently, they haven't had snow there for at least three decades. The timeline on this is after "Mermoriam"**_

Reid had just dropped his messenger bag on the hotel floor when his cell phone rang, "Reid."

"_Hello sweet thing, Morgan told me you took off for the Wild West. How dare you leave and not say goodbye." _

"Sorry, it was kind of last minute."

"_I bought you a present." _

"You didn't have to do that."

"_I know, but that's what friends do handsome."_

"It doesn't matter. I'm probably going to be stuck here for the duration."

"_What happened sweetie?"_

"My flight got diverted to Salt Lake City…"

"_I'm sorry baby cakes. Where are you?"_

"I'm stuck in the Airport Hilton for the night. It figures that I finally have a chance to see my mom at Christmas, and it snows in Vegas for the first time in three decades."

"_Still, look at it this way… You'll have some snow for Christmas in your home town. It'll be the first time you've had a white Christmas in Vegas, right?"_

"Yeah…"

"_You don't sound convinced my gorgeous junior G-man." _

"I don't care about the snow. In fact, I really don't like the snow. I can have it in Virginia. If I wanted snow, I'd stay home."

"_Don't worry doll face, it has to stop snowing sometime and then you'll be on your way home." _

"I know."

"_Okay, what's really bothering you sweet thing?"_

Reid dropped down in the olive green wing back chair in the corner of the dimly lit room. "Nothing, I'm fine, just bored."

"_No you're not." _

"Let it go Garcia."

"_No, it's after midnight here, and I can't sleep so I might as well bother you." _

"Great."

"_It's not that bad baby cakes."_

Even as her cheerful tone was getting on his nerves, at the same time it made him feel better about getting stuck in this hotel room. He picked up the remote for the television and clicked it. A news report popped up on channel five. The big story was the storm in Las Vegas and the flights rerouted to Salt Lake City International Airport.

"_Hey sweet thing, are you listening to me?"_

"What?"

"_I asked you what was really bothering you." _

"You're not going to let it go."

"_Now you know me better than that gorgeous." _

Yeah, he did know her better than that. It was annoying that she could make him spill his feelings like this without breaking a sweat.

"Does Kevin find you this annoying?"

She laughed delightedly and he found himself smiling at the thought of her a couple thousand miles away with a big grin on her face. He wondered if her pajamas were as colorful at her work clothes.

_**Don't think that about her, she's your best friend.**_

He must be tired if his head was going there. It was better to say goodbye before she dragged his misery out of him.

"_Kevin loves how persistent I am."_

"Good for him," He picked up the room service menu. Did they really want that much for a cheeseburger?

"_Stop trying to insult me. I'm not going to hang up in a huff."_

"I'm not trying to make you mad."

"_So what's bothering you?"_

He ran a hand over his head and pinched the top of his nose in a way Hotch might do. "My dad wants to see me."

"_Oh…"_

"So after all that, Oh… is the only thing you can say."

"_Sorry baby cakes, I wasn't expecting that." _

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get so mad."

"_It's okay. I shouldn't have assumed that something more frivolous was bothering you."_

"I don't want to see him. I can't deal with him and my mom at the same time."

"_Stop sounding so guilty Spencer. Your mother is very ill and your dad is in the same city where he's been all these years without telling you. I'd be ticked too." _

"I just wanted to have a normal life."

"_I know that sweetie. Look, from what you said after you closed the Riley Jenkins case, your dad left because he felt so overwhelmed. I'm not trying to excuse his behavior. He shouldn't have participated in a cover-up like that with a mentally ill wife and a kid. He was trying to protect you though." _

"Well that's great, he tried to protect me. What about the rest of my life? Didn't he stop to think that it might be dangerous to leave me alone with my mom? Does protecting me from a predator make up for the rest of my life that he ignored?"

"_Of course not, I'm not saying that it does. I'm just saying that he kept track of you all these years. He had a whole collection of all your accomplishments and everything you've done. He seems to be really proud of you." _

"I suppose…"

"_Alright, I know something else is bothering you. Spill it or I'll get Morgan to call you."_

"That's not a fair threat," But he was smiling.

"_Whatever it takes!"_

"It's been almost twenty years since I celebrated Christmas with my parents. What if we don't get along, or what if my mom isn't having a good day? What if my dad can't handle seeing her and me there at the same time?"

"_What if everything goes right? I think you're afraid of having a normal conversation with your parents. I think you're so used to playing the martyr that you don't know how to enjoy time in a normal holiday situation." _

"I'm not a martyr."

"_Right…"_

"I'm not!"

"_Whatever…"_

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." But, he was trying not to laugh.

"_Then you don't have anymore excuses, do you?"_

"When did you get to be such a great profiler?"

"_Sugar, that wasn't profiling, that was being the world's greatest best friend." _

"Thanks Garcia."

"_You're welcome… Now, let's discuss what you got me for Christmas."_

_**The End**_


End file.
